17AN-NYA SEBONG : PRAHARA JICHEOL DAN TIKET KONSER
by le3chan
Summary: Jihoon pengen tiket konser hadiah lomba panjat pinang tujuhbelasan. Lee Jihoon/Woozi, Choi Seungcheol/Scoups, jicheol, dan geng cebong.


**Ini adalah Indonesia!AU dengan bahasa yang engga baku.**

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

"Pokoknya Uji engga mau tahu! Uji pengen tiketnya, bang! Kalo bang Cheol engga mau ngambilin Uji tiketnya, mending kita putus aja, bang!"

Duaarrrr!

" _Duh, Gusti. Mimpi apa gue semalem? Salah apa idup gue sampe kesayangan gue yang paling imut itu ngambek kayak gitu? Pake ngancem minta putus pula!"_

"Uji abang ambilin _mixtape_ Agust D aja, ya, gimana? Jangan tiket konser, ya."

"Engga mau! Uji mau tiketnya! Lagian ngapain abang ngambilin Uji _mixtape_ Agust D? Di rumah Uji ada banyak! Pokoknya Uji cuma mau tiket konsernya!"

"Ji…"

"Kenapa? Abang masih gak mau ngambilin? Jadi abang lebih milih putus sama Uji?"

" _Duh, jangan ngancem ngajakin putus lagi, dong, Ji."_

"Abang engga mau putus dari Uji. Uji, khan, kesayangannya abang. Tapi, kalo suruh ngambilin tiketnya…"

"Kenapa? Abang gak sanggup menuhin permintaannya Uji?"

"Bukannya gak sanggup. Tapi…"

"Tapi keberatan?"

"Ummm…"

"Kalo abang gak mau ngambilin, ya udah gak papa,"

Seungcheol menghela nafas lega.

"Tapi jangan harap Uji masih mau jadi pacarnya bang Cheol. Uji mo minta bang Ochi ato Mingku aja yang ambilin tiketnya buat Uji."

Duaarrrr!

" _Apa lagi ini?! Kenapa tetep nekat ngancem putus lagi? Pake bawa-bawa si sipit embul sama vampir item itu pula! Uji gak tahu apa kalo tuh cebong dua naksir berat sama Uji? Bisa kegeeran entar tuh cebong dua, kalo Uji beneran minta diambilin tiketnya sama mereka."_

"Uji kesayangannya abang, cintanya abang, jangan minta putus dari abang, ya. Jangan minta si Hoshi ato si Mingyu buat ambilin tiketnya, ya. Abang engga rela Uji minta si Hoshi ato si Mingyu buat ambilin tiketnya buat Uji."

"Trus, abang mau ambilin buat Uji?"

"Errr… Gimana, ya?"

"Ih! Abang nyebelin! Abang engga mau ambilin buat Uji, tapi Uji juga gak boleh minta bang Ochi ato Mingku yang ambilin! Sebenernya bang Cheol maunya apa? Uji, khan, cuma minta ambilin tiket konsernya doang, engga minta yang lainnya! Bang Cheol udah gak sayang Uji lagi!"

" _Ini kenapa malah jadi tambah parah, sih? Kok malah nangis!"_

"Iya, deh. Iya, deh. Abang ambilin. Uji jangan minta putus dari abang, ya. Abang sayang, kok, sama Uji. Sayang banget malah. Udah, Uji jangan nangis. Entar engga cakep, lho, kalo nangis."

"Beneran? Bang Cheol beneran mau ambilin tiketnya buat Uji?"

"Iya."

"Hore! Uji sayaaaannnggg sama bang Cheol. Hehehe…"

Pipi Seungcheol jadi sasaran bibirnya Jihoon.

" _Duh, Uji gue imut amat, sih! Pengen uyel-uyel, nih, jadinya."_

* * *

Sebenarnya apa, sih, yang bikin Jihoon ngambek sampe ngancem minta putus segala dari Seungcheol? Tiket konser apa yang diributin tuh kopel? Jawabannya, sih, simpel aja. Jihoon –si imut Jihoon, kesayangannya Seungcheol– minta diambilin tiket konser yang jadi hadiah utama lomba panjat pinang tujuhbelasan. Tiket konser SVT. Band favoritnya Jihoon.

Jihoon udah ngerengek ke Seungcheol begitu tahu kalo hadiah utamanya tiket konsernya SVT.

Hebat, ya, lomba panjat pinang aja hadiahnya ada tiket konsernya SVT?

Salahkan papihnya Seungcheol yang dengan santainya memberikan tiket konser sebagai hadiah.

Emangnya Jihoon engga punya duit buat beli sendiri, gitu?

Duit, sih, punya. Tapi mamah Jimin –mamahnya Jihoon yang paling semok sekomplek itu– engga ngebolehin Jihoon buat ngeluarin duit buat beli tiket konser. Alesannya, Jihoon udah pake duitnya buat beli _photobook_ 'US' –sampe lima biji, sodara-sodara– kemaren-kemaren. Jadinya, Jihoon galau deh. Engga bisa lihat band favoritnya, engga bisa lihat Scoups yang ganteng.

("Cakepan mana sama bang Seungcheol, Ji?"

"Ih, bang Jun apa-apaan, sih." _Uji, khan, malu bang ditanyain kaya gitu_.)

Trus, kenapa engga minta dibeliin sama Seungcheol? Pasti punya duit, tuh.

Jawabannya, a) gengsi mau minta dibeliin, b) engga mau dihukum sama mamah Jimin gara-gara minta dibeliin tiket konser (walaupun galak dan bandel, Jihoon, khan, tetep anak yang berbakti sama orang tua. Kalo dilarang dengan alasan yang jelas dan masuk akal, Jihoon nurut, kok. Yah, walau masih pake ngerundel). Jadinya, Jihoon nyari yang gratisan aja. Kaya ikutan kuis yang ngasih tiket gratis, tapi sayangnya engga pernah menang.

Nah, begitu tahu papih calon mertua nyumbang tiket konser buat hadiah, Jihoon langsung sumingrah. Ilang galaunya. Tapi, manjanya nambah. Usaha buat dapet tiket koser via Seungcheol.

Trus, Seungcheol?

Mau engga mau, ya musti nurutin apa yang diminta kesayangan imutnya dia. Daripada Jihoonnya nekat minta dibeliin tiket konser. Khan, engga mungkin dong Seungcheol beliin tiket konser buat kesayangannya di zona _standing_. Jihoonnya, khan, imut, mungil gitu, engga bisa lihat entar malah. Yang ada ketutupan sama yang berdiri di depannya. Orang berdiri di belakang si sipit embul Hoshi aja, Jihoon udah engga bisa ngeliat apa-apa yang di depannya, lha masa iya, Seungcheol tega Jihoon nonton konser band favoritnya engga bisa ngeliat apa-apa, gitu? Engga mungkin lah.

Lah, trus, kenapa engga dibeliin yang di depan? Seungcheol engga mau mati di tangan sang mamih tercinta (gara-gara beli tiket konser dua biji. Seungcheol engga mau –dan engga rela– Jihoon nonton sendirian) dan mamah Jimin (gara-gara terlalu manjain Jihoon).

Jadinya, ya, Seungcheol harus rela ikut panjat pinang biar dapet tiket konsernya buat Jihoon.

Setengah ati banget, ya, si Seungcheol. Emangnya Seungcheol engga bisa manjat apa?

Eeits, jangan salah. Seungcheol mah jagoan. Dari mulai jagoan beladiri sampe jagoan bikin Jihoon ngambek. Kalo soal panjat memanjat, sih, kecil. Orang tiang telepon aja dipanjat ama dia waktu kecil cuma buat ambil layangan nyangkut, kok. Sendirian pula.

Trus, kenapa begitu Jihoon minta ikutan panjat pinang reaksinya kaya begitu?

Katanya, sih, "Tuh batang kan dikasih oli biar licin, yak. Gue gak mau jadi item kaya si Mingyu gara-gara ikutan panjat pinang. Entar kalo gue jadi item, pas lagi jalan ama Uji kesayangan gue entar malah kaya kopi susu kita. Ogah."

("Gue gak item, bang! Gue _tan_ , bang! _Tan_!")

"Huahahahaha… Sableng lu. Engga abis pikir gue, sebenernya yang bikin Uji suka ama lu tuh apa. Secara Uji imut cimit-cimit, minta diuyel-uyel terus gitu bawaannya. Lah, elu? Amit-amit."

Itu suaranya Jeonghan. Temennya Seungcheol dari orok –sebenernya cuma dari TK, sih–, sepupunya Jihoon, plus _bodyguard_ nya Jihoon sebelum pacaran sama Seungcheol. (Sekarang juga masih jadi _bodyguard_ nya Jihoon, kok. Terutama dari _Seungcheol_ ). _FYI_ , Jeonghan sebenernya engga rela dan engga setuju Jihoon pacaran sama Seungcheol.

"Udah, deh, Han. Seungcheolnya jangan digodain mulu."

Nah, kalo suara yang adem itu suaranya Joshua. Temennya Seungcheol juga –kalo yang ini baru temenan dari jaman SMP waktu Joshua balik dari LA–, pacarnya Jeonghan.

"Kenapa engga kamu beliin aja tiketnya buat Uji, Cheol? Selesai, khan, masalahnya. Kamu engga perlu panjat-panjat, Uji juga dapet tiketnya."

"Eh, Jo, kita temenan udah lama, khan, yak. Elu juga kenal emak bapak gue, khan, yak. Masa, elu masih nanya kenapa gue engga beliin Uji tiket? Pulang-pulang beli tiket digantung gue sama emak gue! Abis itu pasti bakalan ngomel abis-abisan, 'Mamih engga masalah sama kamu manjain Uji, mamih juga engga masalah kamu mau beliin Uji apa-apa, mamih tahu kamu sayang sama Uji. Tapi, ya, kamu harus mikir dong, Cheol. Kamu itu masih belom lulus kuliah, belom kerja, duit juga masih minta sama papih, ini malah duit buat beli tiket konser mahal kaya gitu'. Kebayang, khan, lu? Belom lagi mamah Jimin udah wanti-wanti ke gue, kalo Uji minta dibeliin tiket gue musti nolak. Kalo gue tetep nekat beliin Uji tiket, alamat tinggal nama doang gue."

"Uji emangnya engga punya duit tabungan, ya? Kayaknya Uji pernah ngomong ke aku lagi nabung buat nonton SVT, deh."

"Tanyain pacar lu sono. Khan, si Jeonghan tuh yang ngomporin Uji buat beli _photobook_ sampe lima biji. Gara-gara itu, Uji gak boleh ngeluarin duit lagi buat beli tiket."

"Hehehe…"

"Eh, harusnya gue minta ke elu aja, ya, Han?"

"Minta apaan, Cheol?"

"Minta elu aja yang beliin Uji tiket. Kategori satu. Dua biji. Depan sendiri."

"Kok bisa?"

"Khan, elu yang ngomporin Uji beli _photobook_ sebanyak itu. Sampe duit tabungan konsernya abis."

" _Photobook_ apaan, sih, emangnya yang Uji beli?"

"US."

"Oh. Yang itu…"

"Iya, yang itu. Yang bikin gue ngiri."

"Ngiri kenapa?"

"Ngiri, kapan gue bisa kayak gitu sama Uji."

Kepala Seungcheol kena geplak.

" _Sorry_ , Cheol. Tangan gue engga sengaja kena pala lu."

Itu Jeonghan dalam mode _bodyguard_.

Intinya, engga ada solusi selain nurutin Jihoon ikut panjat pinang. Semakin Seungcheol ngerengek sama Jeonghan dan Joshua, semakin Seungcheol jadi bahan tertawaannya Jeonghan. Maklumlah, penderitaannya Seungcheol kan bahagianya Jeonghan.

* * *

Selain Jeonghan, ada lagi yang suka ngeliat Seungcheol menderita. Apalagi kalang kabut gara-gara Jihoon. Yang pertama, si sipit embul temen nongkrongnya Jihoon dari jaman SD, guru tarinya Dino –nama aslinya, sih, Chan– adeknya Jihoon. Yang kedua, si vampir item kelebihan hormon turunan tiang. Dua-duanya sama-sama naksir Jihoon. Mendeklarasikan diri sebagai calon pendamping masa depannya Jihoon.

("Uji tuh jodoh gue. Gak percaya? Liat aja muka gue ma Uji. Mirip, khan? Kata orang kalo mirip itu jodoh." Cebong 1 – Hoshi.

"Uji mah pantesnya ma gue. Gue, khan, tinggi ya. Entar kalo Uji sama gue, anak kita bakalan tinggi, engga bakalan bantet kaya kalo Uji sama lu, bang." Cebong 2 – Mingyu.)

Waktu denger Jihoon sempet ngambek sama Seungcheol gara-gara pengen tiket konser, dua cebong saingannya Seungcheol langsung pada daftar buat ikutan lomba panjat pinang. Siapa tahu bisa dapetin tiketnya, trus jadi nemenin Jihoon nonton konser, trus siapa tahu bisa geser posisinya Seungcheol jadi pacarnya Jihoon * _insert evil laughter_ *.

Sebenernya, sih, mereka tuh takut sama Seungcheol. Secara Seungcheol tuh jagoan, ketua geng gitu, kalo lagi marah tuh ngeri. Tapi, demi Jihoon, mereka mau-mau aja ngadepin Seungcheol. Cinta mengalahkan segalanya, gitu.

Demi cintanya Jihoon apapun diterjang, termasuk SatanCheol.

(Persiapan buat kalo udah dapetin Jihoon musti ngadepin papah Agus yang level _evil_ nya ngelebihin Seungcheol. Jihoon itu anak papah banget.)

Jadi, dengan semangat empatlima, dua cebong siap ngadu nasib di tiang panjat pinang buat dapetin tiket konser pengenannya Jihoon –juga, siap ngadu nasib tarung sama ketua geng cebong. Siapa tahu Jihoon nanti pindah haluan–, walau musti panas-panasan.

("Wah, bakalan tambah item dong lu, Gyu."

"Gue musti bilang berapa kali, sih, bang! Gue! Engga! Item! Gue! _Tan_! Bang!"

"Terima kenyataan aja, deh, Gyu. Sekali item ya tetep item."

"GUE _TAN_ BANG!")

Kalo duo cebong semangatnya semangat empatlima, Seungcheol semangatnya semangat empatlima dikali tujuhbelas. Demi Jihoon yang nonton sambil payungan, biar engga item kayak Mingyu. Demi Jihoon kesayangannya soalnya.

Eperiting por yu lah beb, pokoknya.

Sekarang para _hero_ yang bakalan ngerebutin tiket konser udah pada siap. Seungcheol sengaja berdiri di samping Mingyu. Mingyu itu yang paling tinggi di geng cebong. Rencananya Seungcheol sih mau manjat lewat Mingyu gitu, biar cepet nyampe atasnya.

Pas lomba udah mulai, rencananya Seungcheol beneran berhasil. Udah nongkrong di atas aja tuh bos cebong.

" _Tiket Uji. Tiket Uji. Tiket Uji. Mana, ya? Oh, tuh dia."_

Tiket konser udah di tangan, tinggal turun aja tuh bos cebong. Tapi,

"Mixtape _Agust D! Ambil gak, ya? Gue, khan, belom beli. Ambil aja, deh. Gratisan ini."_

Abis itu, Seungcheol langsung turun. Lewat Mingyu lagi turunnya.

Jihoon seneng banget waktu tahu Seungcheol dapet tiketnya. Engga sia-sia dia ngambek sama ngancem minta putus. _Mamah, Uji bisa nonton Scoups ganteng._

Berhubung Jihoon udah engga sabar pengen pegang tiketnya, Jihoon langsung aja ngacir ngintilin Seungcheol yang mau bersihin badan. Bodo amat sama yang masih nangkring di atas tiang.

"Bang Cheol!"

Jihoon datang sambil pasang senyum lebar.

"Tiketnya Uji?"

"Ini, ada."

"Siniin, bang."

"Peluk dulu, dong."

Jihoon diem.

"Kalo Uji engga mau?"

"Tiketnya engga abang kasihin kalo abang belom dipeluk."

"Kok, gitu? Badannya bang Cheol kotor kena oli! Uji engga mau peluk kalo badannya bang Cheol masih kena oli."

"Kalo nunggu abang bersihin badan, bayarannya nambah, lho."

"Nambah apa?"

Seungcheol nunjuk pipinya. "Tambah cium, ya."

Pipi Jihoon merah.

"Sana! Bang Cheol bersihin badan dulu!"

"Siap! Jangan ke mana-mana, ya. Tungguin abang, ya."

Jihoon masih nungguin di tempat yang sama begitu Seungcheol selesai bersihin badan.

"Ji?"

Jihoon nengok.

"Pulang?"

Jihoon ngangguk.

"Tiketnya Uji?"

"Entar di rumah aja, ya."

Jihoon ngangguk lagi.

Pas nyampe di depan rumahnya Jihoon, Seungcheol nagih bayaran tiketnya.

"Uji, kok, jauh-jauh mulu, sih, dari tadi? Abang kan engga bisa meluk Uji."

" _Abang kan pengen meluk-meluk Uji, uyel-uyel Uji."_

"Siniin dulu tiketnya, entar baru Uji peluk."

"Tadi, tambah cium, lho."

"Tambah cium?"

Itu bukan suaranya Jihoon, tapi suaranya papah Agus.

"Papah! Papah kok udah pulang? Katanya masih seminggu baru pulang? Uji kangen, deh."

" _Lah, yang dipeluk kenapa jadi papah Agus? Gue gak jadi dipeluk sama dicium, nih?"_

Alisnya papah Agus naik satu ngeliat Seungcheol cemberut.

"Kamu kenapa Cheol?"

"Engga kenapa-kenapa Pah."

"Masuk dulu."

"Engga usah Pah, mau langsung pulang aja. Badan belom bersih bener. Takut dimarahin mamih, kalo maen sama Uji badannya Cheol masih kotor."

Papah Agus cuma ketawa dengernya. Abis itu langsung masuk rumah.

"Bang Cheol mau pulang? Entar maen, khan?"

"Iya, Uji kesayanganya abang. Abang mau mandi dulu, biar nanti pas maen udah bersih sama wangi."

Jihoon nunduk. Malu.

"Oh. Ini tiketnya Uji."

Tiket udah pindah ke tangannya Jihoon. Abis itu, Jihoon langsung nubruk Seungcheol, meluk. Sambil jinjit, Jihoon nyium pipinya Seungcheol.

"Makasih, ya, bang. Uji sayang banget sama bang Cheol."

Abis itu ngacir deh masuk rumah.

Seungcheol pulang sambil cengar-cengir.

* * *

Duo cebong saingannya itu nasibnya gimana, ya?

Seungcheol mah masa bodo.

끝

* * *

 _Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca :)_

 _Saya tahu ini aneh, pake banget._

 _Terima kasih juga kepada yang sudah membaca_ Dear Woozi _._

 _Terima kasih juga kedapa yang sudah mereview, memfavoritkan, dan memfollow_ Dear Woozi _. *deep bow*_

 _Sampai jumpa..._


End file.
